1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boot and more particularly to a waterproof breathable boot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently the boot market in many industries has different options for the end user in terms of waterproof breathable boot styles. One smaller industry that is currently dominated by rubber PVC or Neoprene construction has yet to introduce a waterproof breathable boot. This market has the problem of feet overheating, creating moisture in the boot and then conducting cold. The boots are used for fishing on boats in Alaska, turkey hunting in the Midwest, gardening in wet, cool weather, etc. The boots do a fair job of regulating heat loss until the heat buildup in the boot rises to the point of perspiration. Once this stage is met, the moisture content conducts cold should the user reduce activity resulting in cold feet.